Return to the Tower
Return to the Tower is a mission in which Corvo must return to Dunwall Tower with Samuel Beechworth and assassinate the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows. Infiltration - Once dropped off by Samuel, swim your way into the water elevator used in the beginning of the game. Use blink to climb your way up and into the guts of the mechanism. There will be rotating wheels, of which you must squeeze through, if you go at the wrong time, you will be killed. Once this is done finish blinking to the top of the gate, then find the exit to the outside on the left wall of the room hidden below the walkway. From here the Tower can be inflitrated from various points. I recommend sneaking along the right side of the yard, and blinking onto the ledge that rims the Tower. From here walk along the ledge until directly above the main door. Across the ledge you should see an open ventilation shaft, go in. From here, you are inside the Tower. Work your way up to the top using the stairs on the right side. For a non lethal takedown, continue all the way up to the broadcast station (see below). For the lethal takedown, don't enter the broadcast room, and once on the top level blink yourself or walk through to the other side. From here you are on the roof. There are many ways to access the room where the Lord Regent is hiding, you can possess a rat and climb through the ventilation shafts, you can climb in from the right side window, of walk through the front. From here, your fight begins, the whale oil to disable the wall of light blocking the Lord Regent is in the back left room. Side Objectives As a side objective, Corvo is tasked with eliminating the Royal Interrogator, who can be found in his torture chamber in the basement General Mission Notes When Corvo enters the tower proper, he will see several guards holding conference with the Lord Regent over a viewscreen. Corvo can choose to taunt the regent by speaking over this same screen, and can even remove his mask to reveal his identity to Burrows. Doing this will result in the guards being placed on high alert, Burrows retreating to his saferoom, and Corvo being surrounded by guards after the conversation ends. Depending on chaos rate, Burrows will either be in his bedroom (low) or safehouse (high). Ironically, the safe house protect him well but allow you easy access to his crime evidence which can be used in non-lethal solution. Non-lethal Solution In order to eliminate the Lord Regent non-lethally, Corvo must enter the Broadcast Tower, from which all the announcements played during the game through loudspeakers are made, and go to the top floor. Be careful as there is an Arc Pylon in the middle of the stairwell. Bypass it by hiding behind a pillar and dashing to the next pillar. It's power source can be removed at the bottom floor. The engineer at the top of the tower will inform Corvo that the Lord Regent often records his speeches, and certain private recordings can contain compromising materials against the Lord Regent. The recordings are kept in a safe in Lord Regent's bedchamber; the code is obtainable from the words of the same engineer. After stealing the recording and playing them through a machine in the Broadcast Tower, Corvo succeeds at eliminating the Lord Regent, as his own men overthrow him and decide to put him in Coldridge Prison. Low Chaos Walkthrough File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 6 Return to the Tower pt 1|Part 1 File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 6 Return to the Tower pt 2|Part 2 File:*SPOILERS* Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 6 Return to the Tower pt 3|Part 3 File:*SPOILERS* Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 6 Return to the Tower pt 4|Part 4 Category:Missions